Bookman
by Leona Vittore
Summary: YAOI. PoV Lavi. La guerra contra la familia Noé había pasado el punto de no retorno. Ya no había escape de la macabra ruleta del destino; y mientras Allen y Tyki Mikk luvhan por la supremacía de los suyos, Lavi se debate entre la vida y la muerte dentro de sus propias memorias.


Bookman

— ¡Juega conmigo, Bookman! —fue casi lo último que Road Kamelot dijo antes de encerrarme en su mundo de fantasía.

No había otra opción, tuve que hacerlo. Allen y Tyki Mikk se habían enredado en una pelea a muerte en la que no había espacio para nadie más y Lenalee, junto con Chaoji, estaba atrapada en una especie de dado gigante.

— ¡Hey, Bookman! ¡Juguemos! —insistió la jovencita, impaciente.

Ni modo; era luchar o quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, viendo cómo se mataban unos a otros. Y ese no es mi estilo; al diablo con lo que diga el viejo panda. Activé mi martillo mágico y me preparé para la contienda.

— Tú eres la mayor de los Noé, Road, ¿cierto? —no era una verdadera pregunta, pues conocía la respuesta—. Si prometes que los dejarás ir, jugaré contigo.

— Mmm… Está bien... —no veía motivo para no aceptar; era una propuesta razonable.

Y entonces, la pesadilla comenzó. Me vi rodeado de oscuridad, que de a poco fue transformándose en una tenue claridad en la medida que las velas en forma de conos de dulce se encendían.

Era un sitio muy extraño: parecía una gran habitación, pero que no tenía paredes, ni techo; sólo un piso de mosaicos blancos y negros, como un tablero de ajedrez.

Muy apropiado», pensé para mí. «Después de todo, vamos a jugar, ¿no?.

— Si puedes salir de aquí, será una victoria para ti —la voz de Road salía de la nada misma—. Sencillo, ¿verdad? —se la notaba muy emocionada—. ¡Empecemos!

¿De aquí? Definitivamente, este no es un sitio en el que haya estado antes. Ella puede teletransportarse. ¿Eso significa que también he sido enviado a otra parte?.

Como intentando responder a la cuestión, una muñeca de piel oscura y cabello negro, con costuras en lugar de ojos (muy parecida a su dueña, pero aún más escalofriante) surgió del suelo y se puso a flotar de un lado al otro, burlándose.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté, indignado. ¿Acaso le parecía gracioso?

— De nada. Es que creí que habías dicho que te había "enviado a otro lugar". Aunque, bien podría ser cierto, como no serlo.

— ¿Vas a pelear? —decidí dar por zanjado el asunto. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo tratando de averiguarlo.

— No, no lo haré —me llevó hasta allí, ¿y luego me dice que no pensaba hacer nada?—. Pero aquí viene, el único que luchará contra ti... —dijo, señalando a alguien por detrás de mí.

— De acuerdo... ¡A darle! —me di vuelta para atacar, pero me detuve en seco al ver que mi oponente era... ¿yo? No, no podía ser. Esa debía ser alguna ilusión creada por ella para asustarme. De ser así, iba por mal camino.

— ¡Maruhi! ¡Kouka Kaijin! —Tettsui se encendió ante mi llamado.

— No tiene sentido… —dijo mi otra versión. Y al tocar el arma, las llamas se extinguieron con la misma velocidad con la que se generaron—. Aquí sólo estas en compañía de tu corazón; no puedes usar la Inocencia.

Vi con horror cómo mi principal elemento de combate, con lo único que contaba para defenderme, se hacía pedazos por sus frías palabras.

— Teletransportación —repitió Road, pensativa—. Si crees que sólo tengo esa capacidad, estás equivocado. Soy la única del clan Noé que puede ir de un lado a otro sin hacer uso del Arca, y eso es porque soy aquella que guarda los "Sueños" de Noé, lo que me permite crear un nexo entre mi mundo y la realidad —dijo eso en medio de una carcajada psicópata y desapareció.

Al segundo siguiente, volví a sumirme en la oscuridad absoluta.

—

Desperté dentro de un pequeño bote que navegaba por un amplio y poco iluminado canal subterráneo. Y, por extraño que parezca, tuve una sensación de déjà-vu, como si esto ya me hubiese ocurrido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lavi? —era la voz de mi maestro. ¿A quién le estará hablando?—. Lavi… Lavi… Deak…

— ¿Qué…? —así que me estaba llamando. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque él me dio un fuerte golpe—. ¡Ay! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunté, sobándome la cabeza, entre molesto y sorprendido, al ver que su mano era… ¿una garra de panda?

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —me reprendió Bookman—. ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? ¡Ahora eres Lavi! —dijo, tomándome fuertemente de la nariz.

— ¿Acaso reaccioné con mi nombre anterior?

— ¡Estúpido! Tienes que concentrarte; el siguiente registro que haremos no será tan fácil como los otros.

— ¿Y cuál es el siguiente? —el anciano me soltó y volvió a tomar asiento.

— La Orden Negra —dijo, ahora más tranquilo. Llega a dar mucho miedo cuando se enoja—. Una organización militar que lucha contra el Conde del Milenio y los Akumas; allí nos convertiremos en exorcistas y registraremos las batallas que, de otro modo, permanecerían encubiertas.

Aguarden un segundo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Si yo estaba con Allen y los demás en el Arca de Noé, me dije alarmado.

Al verme, me di cuenta de que ya ni siquiera llevaba mi uniforme, sino las botas, pantalones blancos, chaqueta azul, el manto naranja e incluso los guantes verdes que tenía cuando fuimos al Cuartel General por primera vez, hasta tenía el pañuelo negro que usaba para sujetarme el pelo.

Este no es el mundo real… ¡Es el sueño que Road creó para mí!. Me puse de pie rápidamente, como impulsado por un resorte, haciendo temblar la embarcación; no sé por qué, si no había lugar a dónde ir.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lavi? —volvió a preguntar Bookman— Eres muy impaciente. ¿No puedes sentarte y quedarte quieto?

— Tsk… Así que "leíste" mis registros —ese jueguito ya me estaba sacando de quicio—. Lo hiciste muy bien, ¡pero no puedes engañarme! ¡Voy a regresar…!

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó una figura fantasmal sentada al lado del viejo—. ¿A dónde estabas grabando a los personajes de la obra?

— Tenías que ser tú… —dije, ya molesto. Se trataba de mí mismo; bueno, en realidad no era yo, sino mi anterior yo. Algo complicado, ¿verdad? En fin, era "Deak", el nombre que adopté antes de convertirme en "Lavi"; era mi alias número cuarenta y ocho.

— Y bien, ¿a dónde piensas ir? —recalcó con indiferencia—. Como sucesor del Bookman, no perteneces a ningún sitio; no existe un lugar para ti y tu corazón en este mundo. Sólo eres un observador; ese es tu merecido castigo.

Había olvidado lo frío que era; en ese entonces, la vida me importaba tan poco. Sufrí al principio, cuando apenas había comenzado mi entrenamiento, pero luego mi alma se adaptó y dejó de sentir, como si se hubiese curtido: las lágrimas y las risas me parecían una pérdida de tiempo; si se desataba una tragedia, era porque así debía ocurrir. Mi trabajo sólo se limitaba a mirar y recordar, nada más.

— Ahora lo comprendo.

— ¿En serio? —dijo mi otro yo, curioso.

— Los Akuma y las personas están haciendo que tu corazón se contamine con sentimientos. Tu ojo antes no tenía esa luz tan débil —agregó el viejo, mirándonos a ambos, como un abuelo que trata de decidir cuál es su nieto favorito.

Me quedé atónito al escuchar ese comentario. Ya me habían dicho algo así antes: unos de los buscadores que conocí, un chico llamado Doug, tenía la muy práctica habilidad de saber lo que una persona sentía con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Él me dijo, hace tiempo, que mi ojo era como un cristal en el cual uno podía reflejarse; pero eso era todo, pues no había nada dentro.

Sin embargo, a medida que conocía a mis compañeros, más fui cambiando; se convirtieron en personas importantes para mí. Eso fue lo que marcó la diferencia entre "Lavi" y mis cuarenta y ocho yo anteriores.

Mientras reflexionaba, pasó por al lado del bote un ataúd lleno de flores blancas con un cuerpo en si interior, que era el de…

— ¡Lenalee! —grité, sin poder creer lo que veía. Me arrojé al agua sin pensármelo dos veces y me acerqué a ella—. ¡Lenalee! ¡Despierta, Lenalee! —la sacudí suavemente, pero no reaccionaba.

No puede ser que esté….

— ¿Muerta? —dijo Deak, como si me hubiese leído la mente—. ¿Qué importa? ¿Es que acaso no es sólo una parte de la Historia?

De repente, el nivel del agua bajó hasta llegar a unos escasos veinte centímetros. Miré a mi alrededor, intentando adivinar a dónde se había ido, cuando noté que había cientos de ataúdes bloqueando el canal, todos ellos pertenecientes a los miembros de la Orden.

— ¿No te he dicho que debes ser imparcial en cuanto a tu trabajo? —preguntó Bookman con tono acusador—. Sólo eres un espectador que no pertenece a nada ni a nadie. Eres parte del público, no de la obra.

— No pongas tu corazón dentro de la Historia, Lavi —agregó mi otro yo.

— No… No puede ser… —cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tapé los oídos; ya había escuchado suficiente—. E-Esto no es real… Rayos, tengo que salir de aquí… —traté de huir pasando por sobre los féretros, pero algo me retuvo, haciéndome caer.

Una mano cadavérica me sujetaba de la pierna. Era Arystar Krory, o lo que quedaba de él: sus ojos estaban desenfocados y su expresión era lo más terrible que hubiese visto en mi vida. Lo pateé en la cara para zafarme y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

— Lo siento, Kro-chan —dije sin mirar atrás.

A medida que avanzaba, más cuerpos salían de esos cajones: Yu, Miranda, Komui, Reever… Todos los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros se habían convertido en zombies que deseaban acabar conmigo. Llegó un momento en que eran tantos que lograron rodearme y hacerme retroceder; estaba otra vez en el punto de partida.

— No… Esto… Esto es una ilusión… —la cabeza me daba vueltas; ya no era capaz de discernir entre lo real y lo ficticio.

— Es cierto, nada de esto existe —dijo el anciano—. Esto no es nada más que la forma que toma la Historia que hemos registrado. La gente es sólo tinta sobre el papel, que no le habla al escritor. Entonces, ¿sientes dolor cada vez que escribes, Lavi?

— Incluso aquí eres insoportable —le dije, echándole una mirada despectiva. Pero no tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que sólo se limitó a reír.

— Eso es porque no consideras a estas personas como simples registros, sino que le has dado cuerpo y mente a cosas que deberías limitarte a observar. ¿No era ese el deber de nuestro clan?

— ¡Ya basta! —estaba tan mareado que tropecé con el cuerpo de Lenalee sin quererlo.

— Lavi… -dijo Lenalee débilmente—. ¿Soy todavía parte de este mundo?

Me puse pálido al ver que sostenía un puñal en la mano, y más aún cuando sentí que la hoja pasaba frente a mis ojos. Afortunadamente, sólo logró cortar mi pañuelo, haciendo que mechones de cabellos rojos como el fuego cayeran sobre mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué nos has eliminado? ¿Estás diciendo que no somos tus amigos? —se acercaba amenazante, haciendo las veces de líder de aquella banda de muertos vivos—. ¡Nosotros no somos sólo tinta en el papel!

Ella fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre mí y enseguida los otros la imitaron, como movidos por una orden silenciosa. Aún no estoy seguro de cómo salí de esa situación. Lo único que recuerdo es que fui alcanzado por ellos, y al momento siguiente estaba libre; el silencio volvió a reinar.

— Estoy agotado… —dije, hincando la rodilla en el suelo y apoyando todo mi peso en la otra pierna—. Necesito descansar… un poco…

Tranquilízate, Lavi, lo peor ya pasó, pensé, tratando de convencerme; aunque sabía que decir eso era de ilusos. Lo que sucedió fue sólo el preludio de algo aún más macabro.

Intenté hacer memoria de los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos minutos: estaba atrapado, a merced de esas versiones oscuras de mis amigos; sabía que en realidad eran enemigos disfrazados de ellos, pero la vista puede ser engañosa, así que cerré los ojos para no caer en la trampa. Eso no hizo más que dificultar las cosas, pues dependía casi por completo de mi oído.

Logré esquivar a algunos, pero otros pudieron golpearme; no podía seguir así, de modo que tuve que pasar a la ofensiva y, considerando que estaba en el mundo de los sueños, yo también era capaz de hacer cosas fuera de lo normal… convocar armas, por ejemplo. Imaginé, entonces, que una daga aparecía en mi mano, y ésta se hizo presente como por arte de magia.

Invertí mucha energía en la pelea, pero al menos estaba vivo… y entero; excepto por mi ropa, que terminó hecha jirones, y alguna que otra contusión por aquí o heridas por allá.

De repente, sentí una fuerte punzada en la nuca, como si la hubiesen perforado, y me zumbaban los oídos.

— ¿Qué… demonios…? —me pregunté, tomándome de la cabeza. Alguien… trataba de ver dentro de mí…

"_Tú eres el siguiente sucesor del Bookman"_

"_Saber lo que los demás ignoran; por eso quiero convertirme en un Bookman"_

— Detente… —era como si me estuviesen cincelando el cerebro, golpeándolo constantemente.

"_No importa dónde esté… Siempre son guerras y batallas…"_

"_Ya han sido cuarenta y ocho veces…"_

"_Los humanos son tan estúpidos"_

— ¿Quién… quién está entrando en mis registros?

"_No importa ia perspectiva que tengas, el trabajo de un Bookman es…"_

"… _Sólo registrar la Historia, sin interferir con los humanos"_

"_No causes problemas, Deak"_

"_Ahora, mi nombre es Lavi"_

— Ya basta… —dije con un hilo de voz, dejándome caer, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se retorcía de  
dolor.

"_Todos quieren protegerte, Lavi; porque eres nuestro compañero"_

"_Estas personas, eventualmente, desaparecerán de la Historia"_

— Aunque. trataste de convencerte de todo lo que dijiste —comentó Deak, plantándose delante de mí y adoptando una pose petulante, recargándose en una pierna y con las manos en los bolsillos—, en los dos años que llevas en la Orden, empezaste a ver a aquellos a quienes conociste como tus amigos.

— Cállate... —traté de levantarme y ponerme a su altura; para que no pudiera mirarme desde arriba, como si yo fuera la escoria de un pasado que fue mejor.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? Si tu sonrisa era verdadera o falsa, ni siquiera tú lo sabías, ¿no es así?

— ¡Dije que te calles! —blandí el cuchillo con rabia, pero terminé apuñalando el aire; él había desaparecido, y lo único que logré con eso fue perder el equilibrio y tropezar otra vez.

Enterré los dedos en la arena, frustrado, y reparé en mi reflejo en el agua: un muchacho de tez blanca, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, uno de los cuales estaba cubierto por un parche, me devolvía la mirada, asustado; apenas pude reconocerme en esa imagen. Quería destruirla, así que comencé a lanzar golpes al azar, consciente de que no importaba cuánto hiciera, aquel chico temeroso siempre estaría allí.

En el forcejeo, el naipe del as de picas que había pertenecido a Allen se cayó de mi bolsillo; ya lo había olvidado. Cuando me enteré de que él había sido atacado por aquel Noé, me quedé con la carta, con la esperanza de que, si seguía vivo, tal vez preguntaría por ella cuando nos viéramos; pero eso nunca pasó, así que seguí conservándola, pensando que, de alguna manera, me protegería en la batalla, como un niño pequeño que lleva su amuleto de la suerte.

— Esto es mío… —la figura de Allen se hizo presente ante mí, como si fuera una respuesta a mis sentimientos—. Lo seguiste guardando a espaldas de Bookman, ¿verdad? —estaba tan feliz de que estuviera allí, pero había algo que me inquietaba.

Y tenía razón, lo más hermoso nunca está destinado a durar por siempre. Mi otro yo se aproximó a nosotros, con el arma anti-Akuma que, en teoría, me pertenecía. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

— No… ¡Él no! —dije al darme cuenta de lo que pretendía—. ¡Allen!

— ¡Hi-Ban! —gritó el otro.

Sin siquiera razonarlo, me lancé hacia Allen y lo abracé con fuerza, intentando protegerlo del ataque. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo fue inútil: mi amigo fue alcanzado por las llamas, por un fuego que no quemaba, pero que sí destruía; su voz agonizante hizo eco en cada piedra, mientras se elevaba en el aire el desagradable olor de la piel carbonizada.

— Allen… —me aferré mucho más a su cuerpo sin vida, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

— ¿Y esa reacción? —me dijo aquel miserable—. ¿Acaso era tu amigo? Si tanto estas sufriendo, ¿no deberías apartarte de él? —tomó al chico por la ropa y lo arrojó lejos, arrancándolo de mis brazos—. Los Bookman no necesitamos de "eso"; no tenemos que involucramos con los humanos. Esa es la regla, ¿o me equivoco, Lavi?

Sin previo aviso, Deak me tiró al suelo y se puso sobre mí, cortándome toda posibilidad de escapar.

— Qué belleza… —comentó, acariciando mi cabello y peinándolo hacia atrás.

— Narcisista… —dije irónicamente; pareciera que estuviese admirándose a sí mismo.

— Eso es discutible —dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta y desprendiéndose el pentalón—. Tú y yo somos tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Me despojó de mi manto y pasó sus dedos por mi cuello descubierto, siguiendo cada línea, como si quisiera dibujarlas.

— Si pudieras verte ahora… —suspiró.

— Je. Lo estoy haciendo ahora, idiota… ¡Ah! —ni siquiera se molestó en desprender mi abrigo, simplemente lo abrió con violencia, haciendo saltar los botones.

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices, o dejaré de ser tan amable —me susurró al oído; y comenzó a morderme la oreja, jugueteando con mi arete.

Se apartó un poco sólo para ver cómo un ligero rubor se hacía cada vez más evidente en mi rostro, sonriendo ligeramente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Luego, posó su boca sobre la mía, lamiendo y mordisqueando, seduciéndome; era una oferta tentadora, así que lo tomé por la nuca para acercarlo más. Nos entrelazamos en un retorcido juego de dos.

Pero lo que en un principio fue un beso suave, era ahora una tortura: atrapó mis labios entre sus dientes y los apretó hasta hacerme sangrar. Llegó un momento en el que Deak me presionó de tal forma, que mi cabeza quedó sumergida en el agua… ¡Intentaba ahogarme!

Luché por liberarme y al salir traté de tomar aire, desesperado. Cuando me recuperé, caí en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciéndome: aprovechó la ocasión para subirme la camiseta y, mientras tosía, terminó de quitármela.

— Ya basta… —quise empujarlo, mas me fue imposible, algo me sujetaba a la altura de los codos—. ¡Desgraciado! —grité al verme.

¡Usó mi propia ropa para atarme! Había dejado mis brazos por dentro de la prenda y la pasó por debajo de mí, para que hiciera las veces de soga; mi peso se haría cargo del resto… Maldito canalla…

— Eres tan débil, tan fácil de engañar —la satisfacción le brotaba por cada poro del cuerpo—. Cayendo inocentemente ante falsos besos. No estás en condiciones de ser un Bookman; deberías dejármelo a mí. Es evidente que soy mejor partido que tú.

Me puse frenético al escuchar esas palabras, pero él me detuvo sujetándome del cuello. ¿Era posible que una persona fuera tan cruel?

— Te haces el dificil; y, sin embargo, podría jurar que te gusta —decía esto al tiempo que besaba mi pecho, bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón, para desprenderla con cuidado—. Tu mente lo niega, pero tu cuerpo lo confirma. Lo necesitas, después de todo… Necesitas que te toquen…

— Yo… —la vista se me desenfocaba y me costaba respirar.

Habré tragado agua. Sí, esa fue la excusa; por no decir que la verdad era mucho peor: no es que necesitara, sino que deseaba, al menos por una vez, del contacto de alguien. Pero no de ese tipo con el cual saludas a un amigo, o cuando conoces a una chica; sino de aquel con el que demuestras cuánto quieres a alguien, de forma íntima, cálida y amorosa. Una caricia…

Noté cómo el cierre del pantalón se abría con un suave crujido y un gemido escapó de mi garganta al sentir que Deak introducía la mano en él. Podía imaginármelo en este momento: absorto en su tarea, con esa sonrisa burlona y maliciosa, mirándome fijamente, notando cómo el calor se me subía a la cara, escuchando con atención cada gemido que emitía. Le fascinaba tenerme así: humillado, avergonzado; consumido por el placer y la culpa.

Me quitó el resto de la ropa y trató de meter sus dedos en mi boca, sin éxito.

— Sé un buen chico —me dijo—. No querrás que te duela, ¿verdad? —los lamí con obediencia, sin pensar—. Eso es…

Cuando consideró que estaba listo, comenzó a prepararme para lo que vendría. Primero con uno, luego con dos dedos.

Road, maldita enferma psicópata, me las vas a pagar todas juntas cuando salga.

Entonces, algo más se cruzó por mi mente: el recuerdo de cierto exorcista de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y brillantes ojos de plata. Era algo realmente estúpido pensar en él en un momento como ese.

Lo que pasa es que, simplemente, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Allen; desde aquel primer instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sé que, como sucesor del Bookman, no debo permitir que mis sentimientos interfieran con mi labor, pero aún así, te quiero; te amo tanto. Aunque, si supieras, si te enteraras de esto, sería terrible: quizás sentirías lástima, o peor, tal vez te aterrarías y alejarías para siempre. ¿Dónde quedaría nuestra amistad? Es por eso que debo conformarme con menos, con fantasías vacías en la penumbra de mi habitación, bajo las frías sábanas; soñando que es a ti a quien le hago el amor cada noche.

— Allen…

— ¿jQué!? —gritó Deak. Demonios, debí decir su nombre en voz alta sin darme cuenta—. Estoy aquí por ti, ¿y aún así piensas en él? —sentí el latigazo de una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda—. Tú… Tú nunca saldrás de este lugar… —dijo, sacando los dedos de mi interior—. ¡Jamás volverás a ver a Allen Walker!

Me penetró de golpe y mi voz llenó el aire en un sólo grito de dolor; mientras él reía, disfrutando de la agonía ajena. Las lágrimas y los gritos de angustia brotaron por sí mismos, sin control.

— Tienes una hermosa voz, Lavi —dijo él, embistiéndome, cruel y despiadadamente—. Hazlo otra vez… Muéstrame cómo sufres… Gime, grita para mí…

El tiempo pareció quedarse dormido en los relojes, hasta que llegamos al clímax; terminé corriéndome entre ambos, y él dentro de mí, como si intentara demostrar quién mandaba.

— Esto… es… por tu culpa… —me dijo al oído, entrecortado, tratando de recuperar el aliento— Por pensar en ese chico…

Luego buscó mis prendas y me vistió lenta y cuidadosamente, tratándome como un muñeco sin voluntad, para después abrocharse el pantalón y ponerse la camiseta, sin voltear a yerme.

— Eres un asqueroso bastardo… —el cuerpo me dolía demasiado; pero así y todo, me las apañé para ponerme de pie y enfrentarlo.

— Veo que aún te quedan fuerzas —comentó, riendo con suficiencia—. Y ustedes, ¿todavía siguen aquí? —señaló a alguien a mis espaldas. Eran tres personajes armados: Lenalee, con un cuchillo; Yu, con su katana; y Krory, con una espada.

— Vamos, Lavi… ¿Por qué dudas tanto? Encárgate de ellos…

¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo piensas que puedo hacer eso si apenas puedo sostenerme? Sin embargo, si dejo que acaben conmigo….

Entonces, se me ocurrió la idea más estúpida y desesperada posible; no era la mejor, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

Sé que no soy la persona más creyente y devota que haya pisado la Orden; que tampoco he pedido perdón por mis pecados y que no rezo a diario. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Dios exista… No pido nada, pues sé sobrevivir; mas esta vez es diferente, no tengo idea de lo que me ocurrirá luego. Por eso, Señor, si estás oyéndome, te ruego tengas piedad de mi alma; a cambio, si me permites regresar con mis amigos, te juro que nunca dudaré de ti, y creeré en eso que yo llamaba "confianza", pero que los demás llaman… "fe".

Respiré hondo y enterré la daga en mi pecho hasta la empuñadura, sintiendo cómo la afilada hoja cortaba la carne hasta llegar al corazón. La sangre se me subió por la garganta y mis labios se tiñeron de escarlata. Procuré tener el cuidado de ocultarme detrás de Kanda, para que Deak no notara lo que había hecho; tenía que pensar que me había vencido, para después atacarlo con la guardia baja.

— Te lo dije —comentó, viéndome con frialdad—: eres un fracaso; no estás capacitado para ser un Bookman, pero yo sí. De esa manera, incluso si mueres, nuestro legado no se perderá. Además —una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro—, el hecho de ser tú podría llegar a gustarme. Tomaré el lugar que me corresponde en la vida de Allen y, por qué no, también en su cama. Quizás lo tenga puliendo los metales para mí, ¿qué te parece? —había aprendido bastante sobre el uso de las palabras como para darme cuenta de que estaba citando una de las tantas expresiones de la jerga callejera: se refería a un estilo de cama de hierro (similares a las que, convenientemente, tienen en la Orden) y a las "actividades" que podrían realizarse sobre ella.

La sangre me hervía de asco de sólo imaginarlo poniendo sus garras sobre él, y aún así tuve que morderme la lengua para no revelar mi plan.

— Tú puedes sólo desaparecer, Lavi —sentenció al final; y mis verdugos se apartaron, guiados por esa orden implícita. Me dejaron abandonado como un saco de basura.

Empecé a tiritar de frío y mi respiración era cada vez más débil; la visión era borrosa y ya no sentía nada, tampoco el dolor.

¿Así es la muerte? ¿Allen también pasó por esto cuando Tykki Mikk quiso acabar con él?.

La negrura se hizo presente una vez más; ya todo había terminado.

—

Una luz se encendió delante de mí; al principio no era más que un punto, y luego creció hasta rodearme por completo. Había escuchado (y leído) relatos de personas que estuvieron cerca de morir y regresaron: dijeron haber estado en una especie de túnel y que sus seres queridos, ya fallecidos, los aguardaban para acompañarlos en su paso hacia la otra vida. Tenía curiosidad de saber si había alguien esperándome; podrían ser parientes, o antiguos miembros de la Orden Oscura, o quizás los Bookman que me precedieron…

¿Será que podré ver otras almas? ¿Incluso las que alguna vez salvamos después de que se convirtieran en Akumas? Si es así, ya sé a quién querría ver primero: realmente me gustaría conocer a Mana Walker, el hombre que adoptó a Allen y lo cuidó como si hubiese sido su propio hijo.

Deseo agradecerle por permitirle cruzarse en mi camino y decirle que nunca había visto a una persona con un corazón tan puro como el de ese chico, entre otras cosas, por supuesto (preguntar si yo podría haber sido su yerno sería demasiado? No sé, digo; a lo mejor se lo toma con humor…). Y entonces, él me mirará con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me dirá lo orgulloso que se siente, y comentará sobre lo mucho que ha crecido (¡y de lo apuesto que es! ¡Strike! Ejem… Bueno, un padre estaría orgulloso de que su hijo fuera atractivo, ¿no?). Tal vez, hasta podría referirme algunas de sus anécdotas más divertidas, y vergonzosas; de esas que hacen que los niños se pongan colorados y pidan a la tierra que se los trague. Sería fantástico….

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos no vi ninguna luz, ni mucho menos un túnel; estaba tirado en el piso de una vieja iglesia. Qué curioso, no estaba herido y no me sentía como si estuviese muerto; incluso, estaba más vivo que nunca, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

No te emociones, Lavi, quizás este es otro de los trucos de Road, pensé. Aunque, si tenía que hacer honor a la verdad, esa fantasía era la más hermosa hasta el momento. Jamás había sentido tanta paz, todo era tan… sereno…

Las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado, las bancas de madera estaban ubicadas en perfecto orden, dejando un pasillo en el medio; en la alturas había preciosos vitrales que representaban escenas bíblicas, y cuando los rayos de sol pasaban a través de ellos, se formaban en el piso unas siluetas de vibrantes colores. Toda la construcción era una obra de arte.

Pero lo que más me conmovió fue yerme rodeado por las esculturas de santos y ángeles; estaban tan bien hechas que parecían tener vida, hasta habría jurado que me seguían con la mirada.

De repente, nació en mi interior un sentimiento de nostalgia al no saber dónde estaba, ni por qué. Era evidente que no era el Infierno, y tampoco se parecía al Cielo; ¿era, acaso, el Purgatorio? ¿Podría salir de allí? Ya no estaba en el mundo de los sueños, ni en el mundo real. ¿Dónde, entonces?

Me puse de rodillas frente al altar, desesperado y temblando de pies a cabeza, y junté mis manos para decir una plegaria, cuando caí en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo; no tenía idea de qué debía hacer. Tanto estudio y ni siquiera me molesté en aprender a ora, y eso que pertenezco a una organización ligada a la Iglesia. Qué embarazoso.

— Nunca has rezado antes, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Un hombre de mediana edad me miraba desde el banco de la primera fila, a mi izquierda. Era alto y vestía completamente de negro, su cabello rojo iba recogido en una coleta que caía sobre uno de sus hombros, bajo sus párpados entreabiertos se adivinaban un par de ojos verdes, uno de los cuales estaba cubierto por un parche.

— Es cierto —respondí apenado ante la dura verdad; sin embargo, con mentirle no llegaría a ninguna parte—. ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo lo supe? —se adelantó el extraño, y su boca se curvó en una suave sonrisa—. Pues, noté que no te persignaste —se acercó y se puso de cuclillas a mi lado. Tenía razón: se supone que la persona debe hacer la señal de la cruz sobre sí misma antes de comenzar cualquier oración—. In nomine Patris, et Flui, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen —dijo, mientras movía su mano derecha desde su frente hasta el pecho, y desde el hombro izquierdo al derecho, para finalmente llevarla a sus labios. En tanto, yo lo imitaba.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestioné, esperando a que me indicara cómo continuar.

— ¿Qué quieres decirle?

— ¿Disculpa…?

Él soltó una carcajada, luego incorporó y me tendió la mano. Acepté su ayuda sin rechistar y ambos nos pusimos al mismo nivel, o casi; el tipo me ganaba en altura por al menos una cabeza.

— Camina conmigo —indicó.

— ¿Ahora?

— No veo por qué no. No pareces muy ocupado.

— Buen punto —admití. Charlar con él podría llegar a ser interesante—. Creí que me enseñarías a orar.

— Antes que nada, deja que te cuente una historia:

"_En un pequeño pueblo, las personas se habían reunido en la capilla para celebrar la misa de Navidad. Mientras el sacerdote estaba dando el sermón correspondiente, un niño llegó hasta el altar y gritó:_

—_A,B,C,D…_

_Los presentes lo miraban indignados, pues cómo se le ocurría a él interrumpir tan solemne oficio._

— _¡Silencio! —le retó el cura. El jovencito miró a su alrededor lleno de vergüenza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No ves que interrumpes nuestras oraciones? —el llanto y el arrepentimiento se hicieron presentes en su rostro—. ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿No te ha enseñado a escuchar en silencio?_

— _Perdóneme, padre —dijo el pequeño, bajando la cabeza pero yo no he aprendido a orar. He crecido en la calle, sin padre ni madre. Hoy es Navidad y deseaba conversar con Dios, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, por eso sólo digo las letras que yo sé. He pensado que allá arriba, Él podría tomar esas letras y formar las palabras y las frases que más le gusten. Lo lamento, ya me voy, no quiero molestar a las personas que saben tan bien cómo comunicarse con Dios._

— _Ven conmigo —le respondió el sacerdote y lo tomó por la mano para conducirlo al altar; dirigiéndose a los fieles para invitarlos a decir una plegaria especial—. Vamos a dejar que Dios escriba lo que El desea oír. Cada letra que digamos, corresponderá a un momento del año, en el que hayamos logramos alguna meta, o en el que luchamos para alcanzar un sueño. Le pediremos que ordene las letras de nuestra vida para que así pueda crear las palabras y las frases que a Él le agraden._

_Entonces, el sacerdote se puso a rezar y toda la gente repitió:_

_A, B, C, D…"_

— Lo siento, pero no comprendo —le dije, después de haber reflexionado un momento.

— Verás, en mi opinión, los rezos son, más bien, formalidades —aclaró tranquilamente—. El hecho de que no sepas orar, como el niño del relato, no tiene importancia. Lo que realmente vale es lo que tengas para decir; si lo haces con amor, humildad y devoción, el Señor te escuchará igual que a los demás.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunté con inocencia.

— Supongamos que hay dos personas frente al altar: una de ellas reza y realiza los ritos según las Sagradas Escrituras, pero lo hace de forma superficial, como si fuera un simple trámite; en cambio, la otra, sólo puede limitarse a cerrar los ojos y expresar a Dios lo que siente en su corazón, confesando sus pecados y pidiendo perdón por las faltas cometidas. Ambos serán oídos, claro; sin embargo, ¿quién de los dos crees que merecería más atención?

— Ya veo —medité sobre aquella situación por un instante. Jamás se me habría ocurrido verlo de ese modo. Volví a fijarme en los ornamentos de aquel templo; había algo en él que me resultaba vagamente familiar—. ¿Qué lugar es este? —pregunté al cabo de un rato.

— Estamos en tu mente —dijo el hombre—. Tú dime.

— Se parece a un sitio al que vine hace mucho tiempo, con mis padres —mi cerebro no estaba muy entrenado en aquel entonces, así que esas memorias estaban un poco borrosas—. ¿Eso es posible?

— Todo es posible. Al contrario de lo que la gente piensa, los recuerdos no desaparecen por completo; siempre quedan restos. Vendrían a ser algo así como las "migajas" de la Historia.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —cuestioné de pronto, dejándolo descolocado—. Parece que sabes mucho sobre mí.

— Creo que sería más apropiado que tú mismo te hicieras esa pregunta —ahora era yo quien se había perdido.

— ¡Sé exactamente quién soy! —vociferé molesto. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme eso?

— Entonces, no tendrás ningún problema para contestar —se recostó contra una de las columnas y esperó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Soy el sucesor del Bookman —dije con total convencimiento—. Mi trabajo es registrar…

— ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces he oído eso? —dijo con brusquedad—. No te pregunté qué, sino quién eres…

— Yo… —lo miré fijamente para después bajar la cabeza; estaba completamente azorado—. No lo sé… —había sido tantas personas, y a la vez ninguna. Creí haber tenido siempre la respuesta en la mano, me la había repetido en muchas ocasiones; tal fue así, que el decirla se volvió un hábito, algo que hacía en forma automática.

— Tienes que tener un nombre, ¿no? —insistió el mayor.

— No es un nombre —corregí, sentándome en uno de los bancos—. Es sólo uno de los muchos alias que he tenido… No significa nada…

— Es imposible. Debe ser importante para otro…

— No… No es así… —mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo—. Mi existencia es como el viento, que no necesita quedarse…

— ¡No es cierto! —insistió, apoyándose en el respaldo—. ¡Tu vida tiene que valer algo para alguien!

— Ya basta... Por favor... —si por mí hubiese sido, habría huido al instante, pero aquel sujeto me tenía acorralado.

— Entonces, dime... ¿jCómo te llamas!?

— ¡Lavi! —grité con desesperación. Él se apartó, ahora más relajado, como si esa fuera la respuesta que había estado esperando—. Mi nombre es… Lavi…

— ¿Para quién? —preguntó, tomando asiento a mi lado.

— Para mis conocidos, mis compañeros y para mis… amigos… Ellos son quienes me lo recuerdan día a día… Cada vez que dicen mi nombre, me convierto en Lavi; es gracias a esas personas que yo puedo existir.

— Bien hecho, muchacho —reconoció, poniendo su mano en mi hombro—. Más allá de lo que diga tu maestro, los amigos son importantes; y negar eso no te traerá ningún bien, sino dolor.

— Si algo llegara a ocurrirles, seré yo quien sufra al final.

— ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Morir mañana a su lado o vivir por siempre sin haberlos conocido? —mi silencio pareció servirle de contestación.

— Aún no me has dicho quién o qué eres —quería retomar el hilo de la conversación anterior, estaba muy intrigado.

— ¿Yo? Soy la representación de lo que tu mente quiere y tu corazón anhela —respondió con una sonrisa—. Algo que nació gracias a ti.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me han dicho de muchas formas pero, para quienes me quieren, soy Lavi… Para los demás, soy, simplemente, Bookman —se incorporó y fue hasta la gran puerta de la iglesia—. Es hora de regresar; allá afuera hay gente que te necesita.

— ¡Por supuesto! —dije muy animado.

Aquella versión de mí tiró del picaporte y la claridad se coló por la abertura, junto con el sonido de una voz:

"_Lavi… Lavi… ¿Puedes escucharme?"_

— Allen... —comenté esperanzado—. De seguro está en aprietos… Tengo que volver.

— Bienvenido al mundo real, Lavi. Y recuerda: las personas que realmente valen la pena, son aquellas que saben quiénes somos; aún cuando los demás parezcan haberlo olvidado, incluso tú mismo.

— ¿Podré verte de nuevo algún día? —tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, tanto qué saber.

— Cada vez que te mires al espejo, allí estaré; siempre contigo.

—

Estaba otra vez en el universo paralelo al que Road me había enviado; el muy indeseable de Deak había aprovechado mi "ausencia" para apropiarse de mi cuerpo físico y usarlo para dañar a mis camaradas.

Basura, no te perdonaré por haberlo hecho.

Me concentré en volver a tomar el control e hice que el fuego que él había iniciado ya no fuera un peligro, sino una especie de escudo, por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar; Chaoji, Lenalee y Allen estaban a salvo, eso era lo primordial.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Deak, entre atónito y äsustado—. Mi cuerpo... no me escucha... ¿Puede ser que…?

— Exacto, bastardo… —dije desde abajo—. Hiciste mucho alboroto ahí afuera; eres de lo peor…

— Imposible… —retrocedió un paso, sin poder dar crédito a lo que ocurría—. Tú estás…

— ¿Consciente? —era mi turno de leerle el pensamiento—. ¿A qué viene ese comentario? —le mostré la herida que me había infligido a mí mismo, y ahora era él quien quería huir; fue una lástima que se haya caído de espaldas en el intento—. Fue peligroso, ¿sabes? La "muerte" de mi corazón hizo que perdiera el conocimiento; pero, en ese momento, era la única forma que tenía para evitar caer en la ilusión de que mis compañeros me atacaban —no sé cómo ni de dónde obtuve el poder necesario, pero fui capaz de invocar mi Sello de Fuego y dirigirlo hacia Road—. Es hora de terminar con este jueguito —saqué la daga de mi interior y me acerqué al cadáver que, supuestamente, pertenecía a Allen.

— Qué chico tan loco —la voz de la joven Noé se hizo presente desde la propia oscuridad—. Mira que sacrificarte, siendo un Bookman… Aunque para mí, esta clase de ataque no puede… —se hizo el silencio.

— ¿Y qué tal si acabo contigo desde tu propio sueño? —dije clavando el arma en el pecho de mi "amigo", que no era más que un cascarón vacío que ella había utilizado como disfraz.

— Realmente no puedo subestimarte —no parecía enojada; sino, más bien, complacida—. Viste lo que se ocultaba detrás de él y lograste encontrarme.

— No lo habría logrado si no me hubiese percatado de lo mucho que Allen te gusta.

— ¿No quieres vivir? Si continúas, ya no podrás ser el siguiente Bookman.

— Esta es la mejor elección que puedo hacer ahora —deseaba que ellos estuvieran para ver otro amanecer; lo que pasara conmigo ya no me parecía tan importante, así que llamé a mi serpiente de fuego para que terminara con mi vida en el mundo real—. Lo siento… Adiós…

Mi mente se extinguía al ritmo que mi cuerpo era consumido por las llamas. Estaba tan débil… Habría terminado de bruces contra el suelo de no ser por un Deak más humano y amable, que me atrapó a tiempo, para luego recostarme suavemente. Me pareció increíble que el muchacho que me había maltratado tanto fuera ahora más condescendiente conmigo.

— ¿Por qué, Lavi? Tú eres una parte de mí, el cuadragésimo noveno "yo"; y aún así, eres muy diferente de mí y tus cuarenta y siete personalidades anteriores.

De repente, Deak pareció encogerse y su rostro adolescente se transformó en el de un niño. Me reconocí a mí mismo de cuando tenía seis años, y mi viaje para convertirme en un Bookman recién comenzaba.

— ¿Por qué sufres tanto? ¿No deseas ser un Bookman, y por eso te rendiste? —me recriminó el pequeño—. ¿Elegiste pelear por amigos temporales? ¡Los humanos son una especie que sigue causando guerras, y lo sabes! ¡Si no piensas en ello, pronto dejarás de preocuparte! No puedes ponerte en contra de nuestro clan; tenemos una responsabilidad, ¿recuerdas?

— Ahora lo entiendo… —dije en un tono apenas audible—. Ese es el motivo por el cual perdí la fe en la gente... Yo quería creer que era diferente, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo... Tú —él me miraba desconcertado—, ¿sabes para qué existen los Bookman? ¿Por qué las guerras no se acaban?

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡No lo sé! —las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus inocentes ojos. Sus sentimientos eran auténticos, su corazón aún no había sido corrompido; se me partía al alma de sólo verlo así.

— Tú, yo, e incluso los otros cuarenta y siete, no somos más que personas distintas que compartimos una misma existencia. Pero eres el único que está preguntando —le dije, secando los húmedos restos de su tristeza—; quien comenzó a cambiar. Tú deberías salir de aquí —ya casi desaparecía por completo—. Sólo tú querías conocer la respuesta…

Los de mi clan, los Bookman, no tendrían que dedicarse sólo a observar; también deberían enseñar al mundo lo que saben, aunque se trate de una mínima parte. Los humanos viven en permanente conflicto porque no aprenden de sus errores; los repiten una y otra vez, haciendo de su existencia un círculo vicioso, cargado de sangre y muerte. Hasta ahora, ninguno de nosotros ha intervenido jamás en los eventos de la Historia, sólo yo he formado parte de ella para ayudar a cambiar ciertos sucesos, ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente; podría decirse que soy el rebelde, la oveja negra de la familia. Soy diferente… y me gusta… Tal vez mis predecesores estén revolviéndose en su tumba, pero no me interesa; sólo sé que quiero un futuro mejor, y si está en mis manos el hecho de lograrlo, pues que así sea.

—

De un momento a otro, recuperé el conocimiento y me percaté de que había sido engullido por una columna de fuego; intentar tomar el control de mí mismo en la realidad, atravesando la barrera de los sueños, había dado sus frutos.

— ¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! –las manos de Allen se abrieron paso por entre las flamas y se aferraron a mí ¡No te dejaré morir! –entonces, usó el manto blanco de su Inocencia, Clown Crown, para formar un escudo a nuestro alrededor.

— Allen... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le reproché alarmado. Que estuviera allí era lo último que deseaba; si llegaba a pasarle algo, yo…

— Te amo demasiado como para permitir que te vayas —confesó, para luego posar sus labios sobre los míos—. No quiero perderte —aunque fue un beso breve, me sirvió para entender que él también me quería; deseaba estuviese a su lado.

Mi alma se llenó de gozo al descubrirlo y lo envolví en mis brazos para protegerlo, mientras sentíamos que la temperatura se disparaba hasta niveles de infarto (y no, no es un comentario pervertido; en serio hacía un calor infernal…). Y sin previo aviso, ni motivo aparente (aunque quizás era una de las habilidades de su arma anti-Akuma), el fuego se convirtió en una sola masa de piedra que nos cubrió por completo como si fuera un caparazón.

— Esto no es bueno —acoté sin aire. Las llamas habían consumido mucho oxígeno, si no salíamos pronto, nos ahogaríamos.

— Lavi… Resiste… —él empezó a golpear aquel muro, en tanto yo trataba de no desvanecerme. Lo lamento Allen; que tengas que hacer tanto para ayudarme, cuando fui yo quien juró protegerte. Se suponía que yo iba a ser tu héroe.

Al final, luego de mucho esfuerzo, lo logró, y el aire fresco llenó nuevamente nuestros pulmones. Nso arrojamos al suelo, más relajados y conformes, disfrutando de aquella pequeña y simple bocanada de libertad.

— ¡Están bien! —escuché decir a Chaoji.

— ¡Duele respirar! —me quejé, aunque con una voz un poco extraña—. Pero al menos estoy vivo…

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —me reprochó mi amigo, evidentemente molesto por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Estas exagerando, Allen —le respondí, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— ¡Eso mismo digo yo, Lavi idiota!

— Realmente no lo comprendo: cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya estaba envuelto en el fuego —mis compañeros me miraron sorprendidos. En realidad, eso no era tan cierto, pero si les decía que mi plan consistía en acabar conmigo mismo, probablemente jamás me lo habrían perdonado—. La verdad es que estoy mucho mejor ahora; pero, tal vez, el viejo se volvería loco si se enterara de todo esto.

— Quizás… —me dijo Allen, dedicándome una de esas bellas sonrisas que tanto me gustan.

— Lavi… —dijo Lenalee, con los ojos vidriosos—. ¡Estúpido! —gritó, y acto seguido me dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada.

— El puño de amor de Lenalee —dijo Allen apartándose, sabiendo que si se entrometía, él sería el siguiente.

— Lo siento —dije, en un intento por calmar a la fiera.

— Será mejor que sea así —comentó ofendida—. Ven, Chaoji; tenemos que hallar la forma de salir de aquí —dijo tomando al otro dei brazo para desaparecer entre los restos de escombros, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo en señal de complicidad. Gracias, Lenalee; tú siempre tan comprensiva.

— Espera, Allen... —no pude contenerme más y lo arrinconé contra una de las columnas, para luego besarlo con toda la pasión que ardía en mi pecho.

Metí mi lengua en su boca y recorrí cada centímetro, disfrutando de su dulce y embriagante sabor; era tan real, tan tierno, tan delicioso… Mis labios se dirigieron hacia su cuello, desesperados; quería probar su piel, su cuerpo…

— Lavi… —jadeó suavemente en mi oído, mientras mis manos se colaban por entre sus ropas, frenéticas por el deseo.

— Dilo… Dilo otra vez… Mi nombre…

— Lavi… No… —me dijo, apartándome un poco—. Aquí… No podemos…

— Creo… que tienes razón —reconocí con frustración, enredando su sedoso cabello en mis dedos—. Pero cuando volvamos al Cuartel General, podremos estar juntos, y serás mío.

— Allí veremos qué pasa —un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas por el sólo hecho de imaginarlo—. Hasta entonces, por favor, mantengamos las distancias.

— Por supuesto —estaba algo decepcionado; sin embargo, la espera era lo de menos, ya sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia mí, y eso era más que suficiente.

También me hacía muy feliz el saber que todos seguían apreciándome, aún cuando intentaron matarlos usando mi apariencia. Eso me demostraba que de verdad me consideraban como parte de sus vidas, que no van a olvidarse tan fácilmente de mí; que aunque me vaya, siempre me tendrán en sus corazones, y seguirán siendo mis amigos. En tanto que para otros, puede que ni me recuerden.

Mi otro yo tiene razón. Sé que, a la larga, se cumplirá lo que él me dijo.

"_Para quienes me quieren, soy Lavi…"_

"_Para todos los demás soy, simplemente,... Bookman"_

Fin

11


End file.
